An Arrangement
by MichelleS-9
Summary: Kara's got a lot on her mind, and a favor to ask Brainy. Kate is all in. (Kanvers or SuperBat - Whatever we are calling a Kara/Kate pairing) This is a Supergirl/Batwoman story.


An Arrangement

Kara Danvers/Kate Kane (Kanvers? SuperBat? What are we going with on this one?!)

Rating: M (Pretty darn smutty)

Summary: Kara's got a lot on her mind, and a favor to ask Brainy. Kate is all in.

A/N: I know I promised to work on my open stories, but this one needed me to write it. It is a Supergirl/Batwoman crossover but there is no category for Batwoman currently, so it'll have to live in Supergirl fandom. One note: I know I'm using Brainy as some magical character with powers he does not actually have, but it's easy, and I'm lazy.

UPDATE: I just realized the page breaks were not showing up, so this fixes that problem hopefully.

"I need to ask a favor," Kara hovered anxiously after she finally got the courage to say those words to Brainy. "I know you can open portals to the alternate Earths, but can you also contact people on them?"

"Of course," Brainy agreed easily.

"Except," Kara continued hesitantly, "It has to be sort of a secret."

Brainy's eyes grew wide. "You would trust me with your secrets?

Kara nodded. "Of course. You've proven to be a very loyal friend."

"I would be honored to assist you in any way, my friend," Brainy said stiffly. "However, I can not do anything that goes against my moral code, and I would prefer not to anger Director Danvers. For a human, she is... intimidating."

"It's nothing bad. I just need to speak to a friend of mine on another Earth, and perhaps take a trip there. And if Alex asks you directly about this, you can of course tell her, just maybe keep it between us unless it's absolutely necessary to reveal? I would just prefer if it didn't become the gossip of the DEO."

"In that case, who are we contacting?"

"Kate Kane, in Gotham City. On Earth 1."

Brainy spent a few moments with his eyes closed, and when he opened them again, he gestured for her to take out her phone. It rang twice before Kate picked up.

"Hey Kate? It's Kara. Kara Danvers," she elaborated nervously.

"Kara? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything's fine," Kara reassured her.

"Oh, ok then, I just assumed... we only speak when the world's in trouble."

"I'm breaking the cycle."

"This is just a friendly chat?" Kate clarified.

"Yeah, something like that."

"In that case, I'm all yours."

Kara's heart constricted at that, but she forced herself to speak normally.

"So, I was kinda thinking about last time I was in Gotham, you know, and I was just wondering if maybe, you'd like to, like hang out or something?" It sounded so ridiculous after she'd said it that Kara instantly cringed and slapped her forehead.

"I've also been thinking about last time you were in Gotham," Kate said lowly.

"Yeah?"

"Is this an inter-dimensional booty call?" Kate teased her. Kara went scarlet at her words, and she was glad the other woman couldn't see her as well as hear her.

"I mean, I wouldn't say that, exactly," Kara stuttered. "But hypothetically, if it was, you know, that, what would your answer be?"

"I'd say I have an opening night at a friend's new nightclub tonight, and I, very sadly, have no date. Do you think you might want to come with me?" Kate asked her. Kara could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yes," Kara answered at once in a rush. She bit her lip, thinking maybe she seemed too eager.

"Good, then I'm really glad you called," Kate responded warmly. "I'll meet you at Wayne Tower at 7 and we can go together?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then," Kara tried to say coolly, but judging by Kate's throaty laugh when she hung up, she wasn't fooled.

"Interesting, the term 'booty call.'" Brainy said, after he had terminated the connection. "I assume it is related to the expression 'butt dial', but since we had to go to some trouble to arrange this, there was little chance of it being an error in communication. Can you explain?"

Kara coughed, flushing and looking away from him. "No, I'm not sure I can explain. But thanks, Brainy, for doing this. You don't mind opening the portal to send me through in a few hours?"

Brainy shook his head. "No, it will not be difficult."

"I owe you one, Brainy," Kara smiled at him.

"Owe me one what?" he asked, clearly vexed.

"A favor," she elaborated as she walked away.

Brainy watched her leave, then immediately made a call. "Nia Nal," he greeted. "I have a question about human expressions. I was hoping you could explain to me the difference between 'butt dial' and 'booty call.'"

Kara found herself pacing through her living room a short time later, biting her nails absentmindedly. What had she done? She couldn't believe that she'd actually gone through with it. The idea had haunted her waking thoughts and dreams alike for over a month, and in retrospect, that was probably why she'd given in to the impulse.

Kate Kane had caught her attention the very first time she'd met her in passing, and then, two months ago, Oliver and Barry had sent for her, this time on behalf of the beguiling woman herself.

Gotham City, notorious for high crime rates anyway, had a rash of unexplained robberies and killings. As Oliver explained it, there seemed to be a pattern to them, always striking at fund-raising galas and the like, events frequented by the well-to-do from Gotham. Batwoman was at a loss though, unable to catch the killers in time. Kara was eager to help in any way. Kate ran them through her thoughts.

"There's a big event tonight, at the top art gallery in Gotham, really big deal."

"You think they'll show up?"

"Almost sure of it," Kate promised. "It's the type of crowd they've hit every time. I managed to get an invite through my sister, and I called earlier and they are looking forward to Mr. Queen's attendance," she said in a slightly mocking tone. "So Barry and Kara, you'll have to be our plus ones."

Barry grinned. "I'm always happy to play escort."

Kate scoffed. "Yes, Oliver will look wonderful on your arm."

Both men looked at her in confusion.

"Listen guys," Kate said matter-of-factly. "When we're fighting crime in your cities, we do what's necessary to protect not just the citizens, but your reputations and your cover identities. In Gotham, I would definitely not show up with Barry as my date. No offense," she added as an afterthought, giving him a sheepish look. "But a beautiful blonde woman," she continued. "That would not be out of character." She reached her arm out to Kara, who took it with a broad smile. "Once we get inside, Kara and I will make our way to the security office and use the camera feeds to monitor the party. Barry, you and Oliver will stay with the most likely targets. With any luck, we'll flush them out and put an end to this easily."

The group nodded, it was a simple plan with a lot of variables, but seemed workable. Kate looked at her watch. "Nearly time. We'll go first, I've got a separate car coming to pick you two up so we don't arrive together." Still linked with Kara, she gestured to the door and led the way out.

"Beautiful, huh?" Kara asked her when they were out of earshot of the boys. Kate smirked.

"Breathtaking, actually," Kate amended, leading the way to the waiting town car and holding the door for Kara. She held out a hand and guided her gently inside, sliding in after her gracefully.

Kara bit her lip as she watched Kate out of the corner of her eye. That was twice that night she'd complimented her, and Kara found herself drawn to the delicate curve of Kate's neck, to her slightly parted crimson lips. She shook herself mentally; what was she thinking? She took stock of her feelings. Heart rate, elevated. Palms? Sweating. Cheeks flushed. Yep, this was definitely attraction. But also definitely a first for her. She'd never before thought of another woman that way.

'No,' she told herself firmly. This was a mission, not a date. And the only reason she was reacting to this degree was her definite lack of romantic interaction as of late. She clearly needed to start dating again, if a compliment and a smile from this woman could set her hormones off like this. First thing she was going to do when she got back to National City was take Alex up on her offer to be her wing-woman.

They spent the ride in companionable silence, both steeling themselves for what might come.

The event was packed, and despite not knowing any of the citizens of Gotham, Kara could tell that she was in a sea of wealth. Designer gowns, flashy jewelry, and the most expensive champagne Kara had ever had the privilege of drinking were just a few of the signs. Kate seemed to know most of the people they passed, giving small nods and smiles, and shaking a few hands. They migrated to the back of the room, leaning casually against the wall next to a door where they'd seen two security guards disappear earlier.

"How do we do this?" Kara whispered, leaning in close so they wouldn't be overheard.

"We just go," Kate said easily, and took her hand as she opened the door as if she belonged there. They were in what was clearly a service corridor, judging by it's utilitarian looks. It was a shock to the system after the glittering opulence they had just left behind. Luckily for them, the hall was deserted, and their luck held out as they made their way quickly down to a room filled with monitors. Kate tried the handle, but it did not open.

"Locked," she groaned. "I can pick it, but it'll take time."

Kara scoffed, reaching out with one hand and neatly wrenching the door open.

"Or that works," Kate agreed. Kara held the door for her, motioning her inside with an exaggerated flourish. "Chivalry is alive and kicking, I see," she teased.

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman," Kara said, shooting her a grin.

When they stepped inside, they were all business again. Kate went straight to the keyboard, bringing up the feeds from cameras around each entrance, and two different angles from the ballroom.

"I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary, but I'll send Luke these feeds to keep track of. Meanwhile, we can get back out there before we get caught," Kate said. It turned out to be prophetic.

A noise in the hallway just outside the door drew their attention away from the screens. Kara's heart sank. They had no feasible reason to be back there, and there was no way they'd be able to talk themselves out of it. They were done for. Unless... Kara didn't pause to think. She spun and took Kate's face between her hands, and kissed her. Deeply. Kate seemed stunned for a moment, then her hands wrapped around Kara's hips and guided her closer as the door opened.

Kara stopped thinking at the feel of Kate returning her kiss. It was soft, gentle, so unlike every kiss she'd had before. No demands, it just _was_. And it easily outpaced her entire romantic history in that one moment, suspended in time. Despite the unplanned nature of it, it was filled with erotic passion, a promise of things to come. Kara couldn't help the small groan of pleasure that escaped her throat. Kate smiled into the kiss, deepening it for a moment, then seemed to come to her senses.

They parted to see a security guard standing dumbfounded in the doorway. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Umm, you can't be back here."

"Sorry," Kate said quickly, grasping Kara's hand in hers and tugging her towards the exit. He moved to make room for them to leave. "Just looking for some privacy." She pulled a bill from her pocket and passed it to him as they left. "For your discretion." She guided Kara out with a steady hand on the small of her back. Kara shivered slightly at the feeling of her warm hand on the exposed skin of her backless gown. Kate did not miss it, grinning at her despite the situation.

"Quick thinking," she complimented as they made their way back out to the floor to rejoin Oliver and Barry.

Kara coughed awkwardly. "Yeah," she agreed, a few seconds too late. Kate tried to smother the grin that threatened to erupt on her face as she walked along with Kara, who seemed to be in a daze. Kate didn't comment on it, just quietly led them back to where they belonged.

To say that Kara was unnerved was putting it mildly. Outwardly, she put on a good show once they joined the boys, but inside she was all nerves and turmoil. She didn't have much time to ruminate on the situation, because at that moment, the thieves hit.

Barry and Kara reacted instantly, using their super speed to get away from the crowd. Barry took the front entrance, Kara the back. Oliver melted into the background of the startled crowd, and Kate monitored the thieves. They worked in tandem, a seamless team, despite being apart. Kate kept the situation calm, and Kara and Barry easily collected the thieves as they attempted to escape. Kate was able to slip out, donning her suit and meeting the Gotham PD when they arrived. The criminals cried about two fast superheroes that had captured them, but Batwoman just shrugged and let the police draw their own conclusions.

They reconvened down the block to escape the crowds.

"Thanks, guys," Kate said gratefully. "It was nice to have help on this one. Let's do it again sometime. And it's still plenty early, anyone want to go out for a quick drink?"

"I'm gonna pass; I want to get home to Iris," Barry said apologetically. Oliver made a non-committal noise in his throat.

"Actually, a drink sounds great," Kara agreed, surprising even herself. "I'll catch up with you later at the lab, Barry."

"Just us girls then," Kate said warmly. "I'm gonna ditch the suit before we go. Ever seen the Batcave?"

Kara laughed. "Sounds cozy."

"It's not nearly as bad it sounds. C'mon."

"It would be easiest if you let me fly us," Kara pointed out.

"That would make such an excellent headline: Batwoman swept off her feet by mystery alien. More at 11."

"I'll have it published in Catco magazine first thing when I get back to National City," Kara teased. She held out her hand, and Kate grasped it firmly, letting Kara's arms of steel wrap around her and take them into the air.

Luke had already departed for the night when they made their way inside, Kara marveling slightly at the hidden entrance.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting to see your lair."

"Lair makes me sound like a villain," Kate complained, unbuckling the hidden fastenings on her suit, and hanging the pieces carefully. Kara strolled around the room, pointedly looking anywhere except the woman undressing. She still had layers on under the suit, but it seemed too intimate a moment and somehow made Kara uncomfortable to witness. She busily investigated the machinery around the room, answering easily.

"What else do you call an underground stronghold for a superhero?"

"It's better than Fortress of Solitude," Kate shot back. Kara gasped, whirling to look at the woman, who was now shrugging into a black leather jacket.

"Hey now! I didn't pick the name. But it is wildly inaccurate now that Clark and I share it. Plus, I've brought a lot of friends there over the years. Maybe we should come up with a new name," she agreed finally. Kate held up her hands in mock surrender.

"I won't tease you about your lair, if you don't pick on me for mine."

"Agreed," Kara said decidedly, crossing her arms.

"Are you gonna change too, or did you want to go out dressed like a movie extra?"

"Oh, it's on now. You can pick on the Fortress, but NEVER the suit!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Blondie?" Kate teased.

"Need I remind you that I'm an alien with super powers? I could vaporize you with my laser vision right now."

"Or freeze me with your icy breath, or pulverize me with your super strength. Somehow I'm just not worried. You've got the morals of a saint."

"Like you don't have morals?" Kara asked her. Kate shrugged.

"Not like you do. The Batwoman is a vigilante. You've got government clearance."

"They might call you a vigilante, but you stand for something. And you fight for justice and save the helpless. That's important. Especially in a city like Gotham. A city that really needs you."

"I need a drink if you are gonna lay the bullshit on this thick."

Kara darted away in a blur, and in seconds, she was back, dressed casually in jeans and button down shirt.

"Super speed. Handy," Kate grumbled with jealousy. "Come on then."

The bar Kate had in mind wasn't far, just a couple blocks, and Kara felt instantly at home when they walked in. There was the low hum of conversations, coupled with lighting that actually allowed patrons to see. She let Kate buy her a drink, and they took seats at a small table by the window, giving them some privacy away from other people.

"Did I make you uncomfortable, somehow?" Kate questioned seriously after they sat.

"Why do you say that?" Kara asked her, stirring her drink with the straw absentmindedly.

"Because you haven't looked me in the eyes since that kiss," Kate said bluntly, reaching out to still her restless hand. Kara finally looked up, slightly red in the face. "I know it sort of happened in the moment, and it was a good cover story. We don't have to make a big deal of it. I mean, you and I are the only ones who know."

"And a very lucky security guard," Kara pointed out, coloring further. Kate laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he was feeling like he hit the jackpot. What is it with guys and lesbians, anyway? By definition, we're not interested in them."

Kara shrugged, looking down. Kate quickly amended her statement.

"Not that you're... I mean, I know you're straight, and that kiss meant nothing to you." She squeezed Kara's hand gently. "It was probably really awkward for you, and if you want to pretend it never happened-" Kara cut her off.

"What if I don't want to pretend it never happened?"

Kate was surprised by this, and she couldn't keep it out of her facial expressions. She waited, silent, allowing Kara to collect her thoughts and continue.

"Honestly, it was probably the best kiss of my life," Kara whispered, suddenly quiet. "Oh hell, who am I trying to kid? It WAS the best kiss of my life."

"Yeah?" Kate asked her, still surprised by this turn of events.

"Yeah," Kara admitted, somewhat ashamed. Kate's smile was wide when she looked up. "What?" Kara asked.

Kate shrugged. "If you wanted a repeat, without the cover story, just let me know."

Kara rolled her eyes and took a long swig of her drink.

Kara couldn't pinpoint when their evening had shifted. All she knew was that being pressed against Kate's apartment door, lips fused together, while she struggled to get her key in the lock successfully was the most brazen she'd ever been in public. It wasn't as if they were a spectacle; there was no one else in sight down the corridor, and they'd waited until the elevator let them out on Kate's floor before things got heated. But still, it was pretty out of character for Kara, and she was enjoying every moment.

The door swung inward, catching Kara slightly off guard, but her reflexes caught her in time, regaining her balance and steadying Kate at the same time. She let Kate lead her through the apartment, not paying enough attention to their surroundings, which earned Kate some bruises when her shins connected with the furniture of the living room. She quickly recalculated their route, and soon Kara was sitting on the edge of Kate's bed, looking up at her with lidded eyes.

Kate bit her lip, looking over Kara's face, taking in the display of emotions that danced over it. There was lust, definitely, but also a bit of nervousness.

"Wait. Are you sure about this?" Kate asked, backing off slightly. "This is quick, and you had a few drinks..." She had continued drinking, while Kate had nursed the same one for the rest of the night.

"I'm not drunk. I can't get drunk on human alcohol. It doesn't affect me," Kara explained. "I'm here because I want to be here."

"Good, because I want you here," Kate said seriously.

"Then stop talking."

Kate listened to her command instantly, letting her fingers splay across the strong muscles she could feel through Kara's thin shirt. She teased the skin at Kara's collar with her fingertips, and Kara huffed in impatience, throwing the shirt off and giving Kate a lot more skin to take in.

"It's not a race," Kate whispered, voice muffled against the skin of Kara's shoulder. She kept trailing kisses over her warm skin. Kara sighed, enjoying the contact. She ran her fingers through Kate's short hair, tugging gently to draw her upwards so she could kiss her again.

Her nerves were starting to fade, feeling Kate responding to her touch and kiss, and when she tugged at the hem of her white t-shirt, Kate helped her guide it off, revealing some spectacular musculature, and leaving her in only a worn sports bra. Kara's hands roamed over her bare sides, taking in both the soft feel of her skin, and numerous scars.

She touched each one reverently, and replaced her fingers with her lips, kissing each spot, and leaving Kate breathing much more heavily.

"So many scars," she mumbled. "You've had a rough life."

"How is it that you've been a superhero for years and have none?" Kate asked her, as she checked over Kara's torso again.

"The sun heals me. The only scar I have is one my forehead, and I got it on Krypton when I was young."

Kate reached up and touched it. "It's cute." Kara wrinkled her nose.

"Agree to disagree," Kate followed up, and kissed her with much more urgency than she had before. Kara moaned happily, and it didn't take long before her wandering hands stroked the band of Kate's bra. Kate smirked, but said nothing, allowing Kara to pull it up, and lifted her arms to allow it off completely.

Kara swallowed hard. Kate was perched above her, straddling her hips, now completely topless, and she hadn't the first clue what to do next. She was woefully out of her league when it came to sex with women. Perhaps she should have asked Alex for some pointers, but how could she have anticipated this turn of events?

She must have been thinking too long, because Kate was brushing back her hair and looking at her fondly with a knowing smile.

"Are you ok?" She asked Kara. "It's fine if this isn't what you want."

"Oh, I do want this. I'm just... a little out of my element," she admitted, blushing and looking away.

"How about you relax, and just let me lead?" Kate winked at her, drawing her gaze back with a finger against her cheek. Kara bit her lip, and nodded, letting her shaking hands settle on Kate's hips. Kate guided her backwards, and they shimmied up the bed, in a dance that would have been comical if Kara wasn't so turned on.

Resting most of her weight on one hand, Kate let herself press Kara down into the softness of the mattress, the other hand caressing Kara's hip. Kara's legs automatically fell open when Kate nudged against her with a knee. The contact was gentle, too gentle, and Kara eagerly arched upwards, desperate for more. Kate smiled into their kiss, and rocked her hips, causing her thigh to slide against Kara and heightening her want.

"Kate," she whispered out in more of a whine.

"I'm right here," Kate answered, fingers dancing over her toned abs, across her arms, and fingering the delicate lace of the bra Kara still wore.

"Off," Kara said, leaning up to undo the clasp, but Kate's clever fingers were already there, deftly opening it and letting it fall down Kara's arms. There was a moment of fumbling while Kate shifted her weight, and Kara couldn't help the embarrassingly loud moan she let out when the fumbling resulted in most of Kate's slight weight against her apex.

Kate continued her rocking motion after she'd regained her balance, which was fine with Kara, whose hips were unconsciously mimicking the motion, seeking out the touch. Her brain all but shut down when Kate's warm breath danced over her nipple, instantly hardening the bud.

Her hands were at Kate's waist, and when she saw a wince come over her face, she let go, mortified, moving her hands to the bed instead.

"I'm sorry," she said instantly, regretful. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm tougher than that," Kate said easily, intertwining their fingers, and continuing her movements. Kara stopped breathing when Kate abruptly sucked her nipple into her mouth, caressing it strongly with her tongue once, then releasing it. Kara tried not to move; she was worried about possibly hurting Kate without meaning to, so she slipped her hand out of the other woman's.

"It's ok, you can touch me, I trust you," Kate promised, stroking Kara's cheek with her now freed hand. Kara tentatively put one hand on Kate's back, feeling the toned skin ripple as Kate moved back down to give her other breast the same sensation, and Kara lost her inhibitions at that point, gripping Kate's shoulders and writhing in pleasure.

"Tell me what you like," Kate commanded, kissing Kara just above her belly button. Kara tensed, staying silent, but Kate was patient, continuing to kiss her, trying to get her to relax once more. "What's wrong?" she asked, when she realized Kara was not going to speak.

"I-umm," Kara stammered, her face pinched and awkward. "I... don't know how to answer you."

"Just be honest, tell me what you enjoy," Kate smiled at her.

"I don't have much... experience... with what I like," Kara explained, embarrassed.

"I had already assumed you hadn't been intimate with a woman before, but are you telling me-"

"I've had a boyfriend, but he wasn't... it wasn't... great," Kara finished with a shrug, trying to act like it was no big deal.

Kate looked up at her, rage clearly simmering just under the surface. "Seriously? Do you want me to stab him?" she offered, deadly serious.

Kara laughed wryly, letting her head fall backwards. "It wasn't his fault, he wasn't raised to be a giving kind of man. He grew up having everything he wanted, spoiled rich kid style," she explained.

"Any man that had you should have been worshiping the ground you walked on," Kate muttered under her breath.

Kara blushed, covering her face with a hand, but Kate pulled it off and kissed Kara gently. "He was a fool, and I intend to fix that," Kate promised.

"Ok," Kara whispered back to her, looking anxious but also anticipatory. Kate's hand snaked downwards, resting on the fly of Kara jeans. She waited, to see if Kara had any objections, but the blonde just nodded and kissed her again, eyes closing as she let herself get lost in the feeling of Kate's talented tongue and fingers. The button popped open, and the zipper slowly descended. Kara tried not to buck when Kate's hand moved slowly over the front of her panties, but she couldn't help the small groan of pleasure that bubbled up from her chest only to get lost in their kiss.

"Mmm," Kate mumbled against the skin of Kara's cheek when they'd separated long enough for Kate to catch her breath. "So wet, you feel so good for me, and I haven't even gotten to touch you yet."

Kara was shivering with want, and Kate was eager to please. She rose to kneel next to Kara, threading her fingers into the belt loops of Kara's jeans. "Ok?" She asked. Kara nodded emphatically, raising her hips to help Kate get them off. It was quite the sight below her. She had this blonde goddess spread before her, nearly nude except for the panties that were doing little at this point to provide any coverage at all. Kate allowed herself a few moments to take it all in, fingertips running up Kara's thighs, as the Kryptonian opened her eyes finally and looked back to her.

Kara recovered enough of her faculties to pull Kate down on top of her, lips seeking hers, and meeting together almost harshly, before it softened. Kara's fingers fumbled with Kate's jeans, and in the end she tore them open impatiently.

"Those were my favorites," Kate grumbled against her lips.

Kara shrugged. "I'll buy you a new pair."

Kate just shook her head with a smirk, letting the ruined pants fall off to the side of the bed. She settled back down against Kara, rolling her hips once more. The effect was instantaneous. Without the barrier between them the feeling was electric. A needy gasp burst from Kara's lips, and her hands gripped Kate's hips, grinding against her to prolong the feeling. She let Kara take the lead, for a moment, heightening both of their pleasures, before she shifted to the side. Kara instantly protested, trying to keep her where she was, but Kate put one finger to her lips.

"Shh," she whispered. "Let a girl work." Her fingers danced over Kara's chest, and down further still, until they slid just under the thin waistband. Kara resisted the urge to move Kate's hand to where she wanted it, instead holding her gaze, and nodding to Kate's unspoken question.

Kate moaned even louder than Kara when she reached her ultimate destination. Kara's eyes fluttered shut at the first touch of her hand, and she tried to keep still, but she couldn't help the tremor that coursed through her from Kate's simple touch. As she caressed over Kara gently, Kate kissed along her jaw, drawing her in for a searing kiss.

"Kate," Kara groaned out. "I need..." she trailed off. But Kate knew what she was looking for. More. And she was going to give her everything. She shifted until she was hovering over Kara, and knelt on either side of her legs. Kara whined when she slipped her hand back out of the panties, but helped enthusiastically when she realized that Kate was attempting to remove them. When she was fully naked, Kara leaned up on her elbows, blushing under such intense scrutiny. Kate's eyes were roving over her, and her manner was practically predatory. Kara found it to be an incredible turn on; in fact, she'd never felt like she did in that moment, like the smallest touch from Kate might set her off. Kate didn't disappoint, she nestled herself down, kissing Kara's hipbone, and continuing on. She took her time, light grazes turning into tentative touches of her tongue.

Kara had one hand over her mouth masking the sounds she was making, trying to stay as silent as possible, which was becoming more difficult the longer Kate spent between her legs.

"Don't," Kate requested, her voice muffled slightly. "I want to hear you. Please," she added, looking up at Kara's flushed face. Kara nodded, biting her lip, and made a conscious effort to grip the sheets, instead of Kate's tender human skin. When Kate returned to her task, she wrapped her tongue sensuously around Kara's clit, and sucked it into her mouth.

Kara's scream of pleasure rang out, and Kate smiled at the sound. She decided it would be her mission tonight to see just how loud the straight-laced Kryptonian in her bed could get.

Kara's legs were shaking, and Kate was straining to get enough oxygen and still maintain contact with her overheated skin. "Kate, Kate," she moaned out. It was music to her ears. She redoubled her efforts, tongue moving faster now, mouth puckered and sucking at Kara's clit with abandon, and, with one strangled gasp, she came hard, soaking Kate's chin further, and ripping through the sheets she was holding.

"Rao, that was..." Kara trailed off, still catching her breath, sucking in great lungfuls while Kate kissed the inside of her thighs. "Come up here," she begged, with light pressure on Kate's upper arm. She gave in, crawling up to kiss Kara's cheek and nestle into her neck. "I ruined your sheets," Kara said sheepishly, holding up the tattered remains.

"In more ways than one," Kate responded with a wicked grin. Kara turned bright pink, and hid her face in her hands. Kate pried them off again looking into Kara's face. "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Kara asked, looking adorably confused.

"Did it make up for what's-his-name?" Kara asked with a grin.

"It was certainly an improvement," Kara admitted. "But let's just be sure it wasn't some sort of fluke."

"A fluke?" Kate asked, affronted. Kara nodded seriously.

"A scientific approach is best. We'll just have to repeat the experiment. But with some new variables." She linked their fingers together as she slowly rolled them so Kate was looking upwards at her, want clear in her eyes. "And this time, it's my turn."

Kara still got a little lightheaded thinking about the first time they'd come together. 'And come, together,' she added absurdly in her mind. A bubble of nervous laughter sprung up in her out of nowhere, and she pushed it back down, trying to calm her rapid heart and racing mind.

Although it was just over a month ago now, she could almost feel Kate's breath against her, feel the muscles rippling beneath her touch. If there was any possibility of feeling that way again, of the heady power that came over her when Kate was clutching her shoulders and whispering her name, then she'd risk a little embarrassment for it.

She took her mind off the upcoming trip by patrolling the city, thwarting an attempted mugging and putting out a small house fire. Both were of course matters easily handled by police and fire personnel, but her nerves demanded soothing and protecting her citizens filled the need.

Almost as an afterthought, she called in to the DEO, leaving word that she was unavailable for the night. She hoped Alex wouldn't notice, but she also didn't want anyone looking for her, and not able to find her while she was off world.

Her bases covered, she contacted Brainy after getting ready for the night.

Kara found herself transported to Earth-1 a short time later. She'd decided on a short black dress, counting on its versatility for whatever Kate had planned.

Kate met her in the lobby of Wayne Tower, greeting her with a wide smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you called," Kate said sincerely, offering her an arm. "I thought we could grab some dinner before we head to the club."

"Sounds good, what did you have in mind?" Kara asked, taking her arm happily, and trying to ignore the little flutter in her stomach that the contact initiated.

"A new Thai place down the block," Kate offered. "My step-sister gave it five stars."

"Mmm, honestly, you had me at dinner," Kara admitted. "I'm not that picky. Sister, huh?" Kara asked her as they walked, prompting Kate to tell her a little about Mary.

As they turned a corner, they were met by a large man in a black mask, holding a knife. Kara almost smiled at the incredibly bad luck he was about to have.

"Hand over your purses, phones, and jewelry," he snarled out.

Kara looked over at Kate. "You weren't exaggerating about crime in Gotham, were you?"

"Do you think I'm kidding around here, lady?"

"I think you should walk away now, while you still have use of all your limbs," Kate offered.

He scowled, and lashed out with the knife. Kara held a hand up, and as he thrust it at her, the blade crumbled against her skin.

"Got anything tougher than that?" Kara asked him, tilting her head. He dropped the knife, and fumbled with his waistband, pulling out a revolver, backing up. Kara stepped in front of Kate, protecting her from a possible shot.

"What are you?" He asked, clearly scared. His hand was shaking as he aimed the gun.

"I'm not going to be injured by that," Kara said with a shrug. "But if you leave a hole in my dress, I will be upset with you."

He wisely chose to turn and run. Kara gave him a few seconds head start, and looked back at Kate with a questioning look.

"I mean, whatever you think," Kate answered her unspoken question. Kara sighed, handed Kate her clutch, and in a flash she was in front of him, firm grip on the front of his shirt, lifting him slightly. She took the gun with her other hand and squeezed until it was nothing more than lump of metal.

"Sorry," she said, without much hint of actual apology. "But I couldn't live with myself if you used that on someone it might actually hurt. You can go now," she offered, setting him back down. Instead of running, he threw a punch at her face, which didn't phase her in the slightest, but left him with a broken hand screaming in pain on the sidewalk. Kate, however, had panicked when he reeled back, for a moment forgetting that Kara was an alien that was impervious. She jogged down the sidewalk, taking Kara's hand.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but I should probably fly him to a hospital," Kara said with a frown.

Kate shook her head. "They won't treat him."

Kara furrowed her brow in question. "What?"

"Gotham is not like your city," Kate said sadly. "I have a lot of work to do here. He'll have to make do with one of the off-book clinics. Mary runs one," she told Kara. "There are good people here still, people that care."

"I wish I could do something to help too," Kara said wistfully.

"You did," Kate promised her. "Last month you helped stop a crime ring, and tonight you prevented a mugging."

"It doesn't seem like enough."

"I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I can't do everything."

The would-be-mugger had meanwhile gotten up, and limped away, holding his hand protectively.

"Sorry," Kara called out to his retreating back. He glanced over his shoulder in fear, and sped up.

"You really are sorry, aren't you?" Kate asked incredulously. Kara nodded. "You have to be the most caring woman I've ever met. Feeling bad for a man that tried to attack and rob us." She reached out a hand, and Kara took it eagerly, enjoying the warmth her touch provided. "I hope that's the most eventful part of our night."

The restaurant was busy, but Kate had used her sway as a Kane to get reservations earlier, and they were ushered to a prime table straightaway.

They kept conversation light, talking about family, and Kara telling a few stories about growing up in Midvale.

Kate was laughing as she held the door open for Kara. "You broke his nose?"

Kara blushed slightly. "To be fair, I learned from my mistake and got much better at kissing after that."

"Yeah, that's true," Kate agreed with a smile. The club was only a few minutes walk, and the conversation naturally ebbed as they made their way there. Kara spoke up after a few minutes silence.

"I kind of thought this might be awkward, but I'm having a really nice time," she admitted, leaning over to bump Kate's shoulder with her own.

"Me too," Kate responded truthfully. "On both counts."

Kara shot her a shy smile, and Kate's trademark grin answered it. The club was a mob scene when they finally reached it, huddled crowds outside the entrance, and a line down the block to get in. Kate ignored it completely, and put a steadying hand on Kara's back, guiding her towards the bouncer. He held up a hand.

"Name?"

"Kane."

He looked up at her in surprise. "Kate Kane, you are definitely on the list. Go right in." He ushered them through, and Kara had never before experienced the flash of lights that came from a dozen cameras all trained at them. Kara blinked in surprise.

"It's for the well-to-do, don't worry, I'm not cool enough to get published," Kate promised her, taking her hand and leading her surely through the throng.

Inside was just as packed, but Kate cleared their way to the bar, getting them both glasses of champagne, and then finding what was a slightly quieter corner of the room. It did not stay quiet for long.

"Kate!" A loud voice called over, and a small woman barreled over, holding her cell phone aloft, and snapping a selfie of herself and Kate.

"Jeez, Mary," Kate complained. "Give me a second to smile why don't you?"

"You photograph better if you don't see it coming. You don't have time to do that smirk thing," the girl retorted. She looked over and noticed Kara standing next to Kate. "Well hello there, I don't think we've been introduced."

"Mary, this is my date Kara," Kate said cordially. "And Kara, this is my sister Mary."

"Oh it's great to meet you, Mary," Kara said sincerely. "I've heard a lot of great things about you."

"I wish I could say the same, but my sister did not mention that she had a date coming tonight."

"It was last minute," Kate said defensively. "Kara was in town, and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend an evening with such an enchanting woman."

Kara blushed and rolled her eyes. "Laying it on a little thick, there, aren't you?"

Mary laughed. "Good. It's about time you went out with a woman who didn't fawn over you. She thinks she's god's gift to women," she said conspiratorially to Kara.

"In all fairness, she's pretty great," Kara admitted. "But she does have a tendency to spout some ridiculously cheesy lines."

"Standing right here," Kate grumbled, giving them an incredulous look.

"Shh," Kara put a finger to her lips. "The adults are talking."

Mary laughed out loud. "I like this one, Kate. Don't screw it up." She lifted her phone once more and snapped a picture of herself and Kara, who smiled widely and threw an arm around Mary's shoulders.

"It was nice to meet you," Kara said loudly as Mary flitted away with a quick wave. "This is the sister running a secret illegal medical center?" She asked Kate.

"She's more complicated than she looks."

"Looks can often be deceiving," Kara agreed. "For instance, most people assume I'm sweet and innocent, but they'd be wrong."

"They would, huh?" Kate asked her. "How would you describe yourself instead, Sunny Danvers?"

"I'm pretty sweet, but I also kick ass, and innocent, not so much."

"Hmm, I'd have to agree with that, but I have insider knowledge."

"You haven't even scratched the surface, Miss Kane," Kara promised her, not breaking eye contact as she drained her glass, and took Kate's hand, leading her to the dance floor. It was heavy pumping bass, but the rhythm was smooth and steady, and perfect for the sensual dance Kara had in mind. Lost in the sea of bodies, Kate let herself also get lost in the feel of Kara against her, smooth skin, and swaying hips. Maybe it was alien perfection at work, but Kate was certain she'd never seen a more fluid movement, and neatly executed timing. Kate would say she was an ok dancer, but just being this close against Kara elevated her own performance until they had amassed quite a few onlookers.

"You know," Kara whispered quietly in Kate's ear as she leaned in close. "This is very freeing."

"Oh yeah?" Kate asked, running a hand down her side. "How so?"

"In National City, I have a both a cover and a reputation to protect. I could never dance like this there. Without a care for who sees." She trailed her fingers up Kate's arm.

"Lucky for you, my rep here is built on being seen as a playboy, different girl every night, scandalous positions type," Kate told her, upping the ante by moving her hand to Kara's thigh, and feeling skin when she found the slit up the side.

"So, if I do this?" Kara asked, leaning in suggestively. "It won't be a problem?"

"Being seen kissing you is only going to make me look better, babe," Kara answered, and let Kara close the gap between them. Her hands cradled Kara's hips, and neither really noticed that they'd stopped moving, and everyone else was dancing around them.

Kate finally regained some sense, and hauled Kara off the dance floor, guiding her an empty patch of wall, and kissing her again. Kara didn't let it get out of hand this time, leaning back as Kate attempted to follow her with her lips. She whined when Kara's strong hand held her back.

"So, you showed up, saw some people, got noticed, photographed and had a drink. Does that mean you've fulfilled your responsibilities here, and we can take this somewhere more private?" Kara asked, stroking Kate's hand.

"I think it does," Kate agreed. "Let me just let Mary know we're leaving." She lifted Kara's hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it, making Kara shiver and smile.

Their trip back to Kate's apartment was quiet but companionable, and Kate held her hand the entire time until she let go to open the apartment door.

This time felt different than the last. Kate couldn't pinpoint exactly what, but it was softer, slower maybe. Their first time together was like a whirlwind of feeling, but this time was more refined and smooth. Perhaps it was because they'd worked out the kinks, or because they'd gotten more comfortable with each other, but either way, it was far outpacing the first time.

Kara was clearly feeling more confident, because she was taking the lead, and Kate had no intentions of stopping her. Kara walked her slowly backwards into the bedroom, locking eyes with clear intent. She stripped Kate of everything she was wearing with a slow surety that took Kate's breath away.

Where Kara was hesitant during their first time, she was self assured this time around. She worked Kate up until she was shaking and swearing in frustration, and when Kara finally relented, and let Kate crest that last wave, she caught her cries in a searing kiss. Kate quickly turned the tables, spinning and pinning the hero to the bed.

Later, when they were spent and lying in Kate's bed, side by side, Kate finally voiced the thoughts she'd been having all evening.

"It's nice to have someone who understands my limitations on time, and won't be too disappointed if I need to leave a date to take care of something. And, it's an added bonus to have someone who wants to help out on a mission every now and then," Kate noted.

"I know what you mean. And the few times when I dated men who knew, it was worse, because they couldn't accept that part of my life is throwing myself into danger to protect others. Any day might be the day I don't make it home."

The statement was sobering to say the least. Truthful, but hard hitting.

"Do you think... I mean, if it works for you, and, like don't feel any pressure to answer right away, but..."

"Spit it out, Kara," Kate encouraged.

"Would you want to get together occasionally, like this, when we are both free?" She asked timidly, not sure she was ready for what might be complete rejection.

"As in infrequent event dates with a fun conclusion?" Kate asked for clarification. Kara nodded.

"Something like that, yeah. Maybe with some crime fighting side benefits, and the added bonus that we both know what it's like."

"What what is like?"

"How lonely it can be to do what we do. Because even though we have friends who work with us, they don't really get it. But we do. We can understand each others struggles."

"I think that I would really like that," Kate answered, turning over to look at Kara. She leaned in and kissed her passionately, rolling Kara onto her back, and intertwining their fingers.

From that point on, that's exactly how their meetings went. Kara would call Kate, or Kate would call her, and when they could finagle their schedules, Kara would make the trip to Kate's Earth. It started with Kate calling, and inviting Kara for the opening of her own bar, which Kara was happy to attend. Then the following time, about a month after, Kara called with a free weekend, and suggested a rendezvous.

A few times, they needed to reschedule, most notably when Kara was sent on special assignment for a few weeks. And once after she'd gotten to Kate's world, she'd had to come right back because of an alien attack in National City.

Overall, the arrangement suited them perfectly, and the calls to each other became more numerous, their meetings more frequent. They had even started planning their next rendezvous before Kara had left. With only a few days before their next 'get together', Kate was feeling pretty good.

Her phone rang, and she glanced at it briefly. 'Kara,' she noted, perking up despite her harder than normal day.

"Hello, gorgeous," she greeted easily.

"This is not Kara Danvers," the voice on the other end said.

"Then why is it her number?" Kate asked, narrowing her eyes and standing. Granted, there wasn't anything she could do since this was a phone call, and not in person, but that didn't stop the sudden anger that rose in her. 

"I am a friend of hers, and I know she intended on joining you on your Earth later this week. However, she has been unavoidably delayed, and I thought you should know."

"What happened?" Kate asked, suddenly alarmed. It had to be pretty bad if Kara couldn't call herself. "Is she hurt?"

"I am unsure of how to answer that question, given that I do not know you or the nature of your relationship."

"Listen, you called me. And it doesn't matter what relationship we have, Kara is my friend, and if she's hurt, I want to know and I want to help. Tell me how to get there."

"I do not know if there is anything you can do for her, but I can bring you to our Earth. I have been the one arranging your meetings for the past few months."

"Oh," Kate said, her anger ebbing slightly at his words. "I appreciate that. Thanks," she said sincerely.

"You are welcome, Kate Kane. Prepare for transport to this Earth."

It wasn't more than thirty seconds later when a swirling portal opened in front of her. She hesitated for just a moment, then shrugged and stepped into it. She couldn't help shutting her eyes, and when she opened them, she was standing in front of a group of people she'd never met before.

"Uh, hi," Kate said nervously. "I'm, uh, Kate."

"Kate Kane, welcome to Earth 38. You may call me Brainy."

"You're the guy I spoke to before."

"Affirmative."

"Can you take me to her?" Kate left off any identifiers, unsure of using either Kara's name or alias. She wouldn't want her own identity compromised, and suspected Kara would appreciate her discretion until she knew these people better.

"Not until you tell me who you are," interrupted a voice to her left. Kate looked over to see a tall woman, short hair, wearing a tactical suit and an angry scowl.

"I'm Kate Kane. I got a call that a friend of mine was hurt. I came to see her," Kate said deliberately. "And you are?"

"Director Alex Danvers of the DEO. How do you know Supergirl?"

"Alex? Danvers?" Kate's mind whirled. This was Kara's tough FBI sister. The one she worked with. How could she get her to trust that she was a friend? It dawned on her suddenly. "You wouldn't happen to be Kara Danver's sister? Would you? She's also a friend of mine and she's spoken very highly of you."

Alex's eyebrows rose. "So you know." Kate nodded once, looking around at the assembled group, before her gaze fell back once more on Alex. "It's ok. Everyone here knows. We are all friends."

"Is she ok? What happened?" Kate asked. Alex motioned for her to follow as she turned on her heels and led Kate into the next room.

Kara was lying on a steel table, surrounded by bright lights. Kate knew it must have been bad, because her face showed bruising and her suit was torn and bloody. "Jesus, what could have done this to her? She's bulletproof for fuck's sake," Kate swore. Alex's face twitched.

"Kryptonite weakened her, and she took a heavy beating. She blew out her powers and fell over a hundred feet. She's lucky to be alive."

"Shit." Kate reached over and gently took Kara's hand in her own.

"Her body is healing under the sun lamps, but she still hasn't woken up. It's unusual," Alex continued, noticing but choosing to ignore the tender way Kate was stroking her sister's hand.

"What can we do?" Kate asked seriously, looking up at Alex from where she was bent over, staying close to Kara. There were tears prickling the corners of her eyes. She looked like Alex was feeling inside. Broken and distraught.

"Probably nothing we can do," Alex said quietly. "But if you don't mind my asking, how do you know my sister? Why is she taking secret trips across to alternate Earths to see you?"

Kate was silent, looking up at Alex, her lips in a thin line, as if daring Alex to make her answer.

"Brainy?" Alex asked, looking over to him. "You've been setting it up, obviously. Tell me."

"Kara did say that if it was important, and you were to ask me, that I should answer. However, she also expressed a wish that it would not become DEO gossip."

"But you know something, so spill."

"I never actually asked, and I only listened to one conversation. So I cannot say with 100% certainty," he hedged.

"That's an order, Brainy. Now," she demanded.

"The term 'Booty Call' was used. Nia Nal explained the term to me as-"

"Yeah, ok, that's enough," Alex interrupted, at the same time Nia reached over and smacked his arm lightly. Alex wrinkled her nose and put a hand to her forehead, as if she suddenly developed a massive headache. "Everyone out, give us a minute." The group shuffled out, Brainy sheepish as Nia quietly berated him.

"Tell me that Brainy is having some sort of communication error." Alex demanded, crossing her arms and looking at Kate pointedly. "Tell me that my sister, my very straight sister," she continued. "Is not sneaking across dimensions for a hookup?"

Kate was silent, looking at Kara's face and wondering what the right answer was in this situation. What would Kara want her to say? There was no way to know, so she was stuck between saying nothing, and speaking the truth. She smiled ruefully. She'd never been one to back down from her truth.

"When I said my name was Kate Kane, it was true. But I also go by Batwoman in Gotham City on my Earth. I first met your sister when she came with Barry and Oliver and we worked together. She came again few months ago with the boys to help me with a problem I was having that I needed some backup for." Kate let the silence linger for a long time, and Alex grew impatient.

"And?"

"And I feel like Kara would prefer to be the one to tell you this. I don't think she's the type to keep secrets from someone she loves so much."

"So it's true. What Brainy implied." Alex sank into a chair behind her, and hid her face in her hands.

Kate let go of Kara, and stood to her full height. "It might have started as something like that, but it's more than that now. At least it is for me. I can't answer for Kara."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," Alex whispered, sighing heavily. Kate crossed the room tentatively, resting a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Kate knelt down and made eye contact with Alex. "Because maybe it just doesn't mean to her what it means to me." She let herself fall back next to Alex, sitting with her back against the wall.

"I don't think that's true," Alex argued.

"Why not? You don't know me. I could be the worst person in the world. On any world," she quickly amended.

"If my sister is hooking up with you, you have to be pretty amazing," Alex said, kicking Kate's boot with her own. "She's incredibly selective."

"She's amazing. She's so... sweet, and sincere," Kate explained. "And she understands. I tried dating, briefly, after I took up the cape. But it's too hard on a woman who doesn't know. Kara... she gets it. Because she has to deal with it too. Canceling dates, skipping out in the middle. What we have, it works because we haven't made it more serious. We get together briefly when we can, and we don't get disappointed when we can't. But... somewhere along the way, I got attached."

"She makes it easy. I wanted to hate her when she landed on Earth, but she's so damn nice. I'm glad she's my sister. I can't imagine life without her," Alex admitted, smiling at Kate.

"I'm there. Even if she isn't." Kate said sadly.

"I think you'd be surprised."

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Kate asked desperately. "You said this isn't normal, right?"

"It has happened before. Brainy had to go into her mind and help her find her way out again."

"Can he do that now?"

"It's dangerous, so I wasn't sure if we should until we'd given her time to wake up on her own. But maybe we need to."

"What can I do?" Kate asked, standing and offering Alex a hand up.

"Be here for her when she wakes up. I'm sure she's going to want to see you, Kate."

Brainy, Nia, and J'onn came back in shortly after, to find both of them standing vigil at Kara's side.

"I think it's time we sent Brainy in for a look," J'onn broached. Alex nodded.

"I agree, it's been too long."

Brainy closed his eyes, and rested one hand on her forehead. After less than a minute, he opened them again, wide, clearly surprised.

"What is it?" Alex asked. "What's wrong?"

"I need... backup." He settled on finally. "I think she would prefer it if it were someone else handling it, this time."

"Ok," Alex said forcefully. "I'll do it, take me in."

"It needs to be Kate, I think."

"Why?" Alex asked, starting to get enraged.

"How do I put this, delicately?" Brainy mused. "Kara is... actively engaged in sexual activities. In her mind."

"That was not delicate," Nia pointed out, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"It was not?" Brainy asked, confused. "But I left out the part about the woman in the black suit, with the mask and red hair. She had this phallic object-"

"Stop!" Nia practically yelled.

"Also, Kara was saying Kate's name. Or, moaning," Brainy continued. "As is more accurate."

Alex was mortified, looking down at Kara, who looked to be peacefully sleeping.

Kate tried to hide the vestiges of the smirk that wanted to break out. With the exception of Brainy, the rest of them looked horrified, like it had never occurred to them the Kara could be a woman with sexual desires. 

"I'll go," Kate said easily. She bent over and kissed Kara's forehead gently, and took her hand. "Put me in there, Brainy." She closed her eyes, and felt a hand cover hers and Kara's.

When she peeked through one eye, she could see that she was in an unfamiliar place, crystal walls, tall statues she didn't recognize, and alien technology. 'The fortress?' she wondered. But she didn't have the chance to linger. As Brainy had intimated, in the center of the room, Kara was bent over a console, and, bizarrely, she saw herself, fully suited up, behind the hero.

'This is so weird,' she thought, torn between getting closer and staying back. Kara was moaning, and the sharp hip movements of her doppelganger left nothing to the imagination about what the 'phallic object' Brainy referred to might be.

Kate had to give Kara credit, it was a hot fantasy. That short Supergirl skirt was hiked up, giving Kate a spectacular view of her 'super' ass.

It was that point that Kate realized Brainy was still next to her. "Dude," she complained. "This is not for your eyes."

"I cannot leave," Brainy informed her. "I must be present to keep your consciousness active in Kara's."

"Can you like, go in the corner and shut your eyes? Maybe hum quietly to yourself?" she requested. Brainy nodded.

"Yes, I will attempt to give you as much privacy as I can. Good luck," he offered, and retreated.

Kate was slightly jarred by his presence, but she had to do what she came here for, and snap Kara out of whatever was going on in her mind.

"Looks good, but the fantasy will never be as good as the real thing, babe," Kate drawled as she strolled up to the pair. Both Kara and fake Batwoman looked up, noticing her at the same time. Kara's face was red, she was panting and needy, exactly how Kate liked to see her. Kara looked back at the other Kate, and it seemed her mind could not compensate for the dual Kates, and the suited version faded out. "Now that imaginary me is gone, maybe we could talk."

"Kate," Kara groaned out.

"Or maybe we can't talk quite yet. Don't worry, I'd never leave you high and dry. Well," she smirked. "Not exactly dry, are you?" She teased, trailing a finger down Kara's backside and feeling for herself.

"Kate," Kara said once again, even more desperately.

"Since this is all an intellectual exercise, I'm going to assume the laws of physics don't actually apply, and I can just..." she imagined what she wanted, and when she looked down, she was in full suit, helmeted and sporting an identical strap on as the dream-Kate. "Cool," she whispered.

"We are going to talk after this," she promised Kara, as she pressed closer and entered her slowly. Kara pushed back instantly, and Kate set a quick pace of short thrusts, making the woman in front of her moan and throw her head back.

"Real life is always better than a fantasy," Kate told her, running her hands gently across her back and smoothing her wild hair. Kara shot her a look over her shoulder, a smoldering look that set Kate's heart on fire. There was more than just passion in it; there was something deeper, something serious. It made Kate want to give Kara everything, in that moment. She pressed harder, deeper, gripping Kara's hips and digging her fingertips into the skin there.

Kara was shaking below her, and her hands reached out behind her, trying to search her out. Kate reached an arm around her torso, lifting her up as she continued her thrusts. She could only move shallowly in this position, but it was enough when she sucked roughly on Kara's earlobe and rubbed her clit furiously. Kara was having trouble holding herself upright, but Kate gripped her tightly when her legs threatened to give out.

"Kate, I'm gonna..." she gasped out.

"I know," Kate responded, struggling to breathe and keep up her motions. "I feel it. Come for me, babe."

Kara groaned, and stiffened, her entire body contracting through her orgasm. Kate held her through it all, whispering in her ear, and kissing her neck. Kara's head lolled backwards onto her shoulder, and she relaxed, boneless, into Kate's grip. Kate carefully slid out of Kara, and lowered them both down to the floor. Kara's head rested on her chest, and she murmured happily. Kate took the opportunity to pull off both the strap on, and her mask.

"You're pretty lively for being in a coma," Kate remarked. Kara looked up at her with a frown. "You took a hard hit, and you are still unconscious at the DEO. Brainy brought me over, and you know, into your mind, to check on you. Your friends were worried. I heard this isn't the first time."

"No, it's not. It's happened before when I had a lot going up here." Kara said, indicating her head.

"It doesn't take a psychologist to decipher what's going on here," Kate said with a smile, brushing Kara's hair back over her ear.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, an adorable crease between her eyebrows.

"You tell me what you think is keeping you trapped here in your mind. Why this? Why dressed like this?" Kate asked, gesturing to their clothes.

Kara just shrugged, and looked down at the ground.

"Let me tell you what I think." Kate offered. "I think you might be having a little trouble with identity."

"I know who I am," Kara argued.

"Do you?" Kate shot back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kara Danvers," she said quickly. "And Supergirl."

"And Kara Zor-El," Kate added. "And a sister, and a protector, and friend, and a lover. You are so many things to so many people. But who are you, to yourself?"

Kara was silent for several minutes. "I don't know who I am anymore," she agreed. "I hide a lot of pieces of myself. I have so many personas, and no one sees all of me."

"Maybe it's time to change that," Kate said idly. "Maybe it's time to open yourself up to the people who care about you."

"How did you get that from... you know?"

Kate smiled. "I know a lot about identity. And I don't think you're done exploring all the parts of yourself yet. Let's tease out some more. Why the strap on?"

Kara blushed. "You have to admit, it was hot," she deflected.

"True," Kate agreed. "And yet..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Everything has a secret meaning."

"It's not a secret to me, and if you stop and think about it, it should be pretty obvious. Staring you in the face, even," Kate said with a knowing smile.

"You're a woman," Kara mused.

"Well spotted," Kate teased.

"I mean, you're the only woman I've ever been with."

"Mmm hmm."

"But I'm not... I'm not gay," Kara stressed. "Not that it's like a bad thing, it's just not me."

"I never said you were, only you know what you are," Kate promised. "And you don't need a label to feel what you feel."

"And I haven't told anyone," Kara continued. "About us. Whatever us is."

"There it is," Kate said, but it was with a smile. There was no judgment in her eyes as she softly stroked the skin of Kara's cheek.

"It's not like I'm ashamed to be with you Kate," Kara asserted. "That's not it, at all."

"I know, and it's not like we've ever talked about what this is," Kate responded.

"Maybe we should," Kara said bravely. "Maybe it's time we do. It's time I was honest, about how I feel. Kate-"

"I apologize for my intrusion. However, we are out of time," Brainy said, looking at Kate seriously. "I can only hold us in Kara's consciousness for a limited time. We risk permanent brain damage if we do not leave now."

"Well that's my cue," Kate said, standing, and helping Kara to her feet. "I'll see you in the real world, when you're ready." She kissed Kara's forehead gently. Brainy and Kate faded, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Kate opened her eyes. She was exactly where she had been, and she looked down quickly, relieved that she was in her jeans and leather jacket. She looked back to the girl on the table. It didn't take long.

Kara gasped as she came into awareness, sitting upright, and taking in her surroundings.

"Kate," she choked out. Kate was there, grasping her hand tightly.

"I'm right here, Kara."

"We got interrupted," Kara frowned.

"Yes we did," Kate agreed with a smile.

"I didn't want to think too hard about it, but it was right there in front of me the whole time. Staring right at me, waiting for me to admit it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kara whispered, threading her fingers into Kate's hair. "I love you."

Kate grinned down, her whole face lighting up. "And I love you, Kara Danvers." Kara tilted her chin up, and Kate bent down quickly, kissing her gently, but thoroughly, making Alex cough pointedly behind them.

Kara blushed. "We have an audience, huh?"

"Yep," Kate whispered. "We could give them something to really talk about."

"Tempting," Kara pretended to think about it. "I'd prefer something a little more private, I think."

"If you two lovebirds are done, you need to get back under the sun lamps, Kara," Alex said apologetically.

"Killjoy," Kara pouted, looking at her sister. "I see you've met Kate," she tried, biting her lip and looking sheepishly at Alex.

"Oh yes, we've gotten well acquainted," Alex agreed, clapping a hand on Kate's shoulder. "I've already threatened to have her disappeared if she hurts you. And made her promise to bring snacks for game night next month. And given my sisterly blessing, because she's actually pretty cool," Alex admitted, shooting Kate a grin.

"Thank you," Kate said, in a half-mocking, half completely serious tone.

"Don't fuck it up, Batlady." Alex said, sauntering out.

"It's woman, actually, Batwoman," Kate called after her. Alex shrugged, not turning around.

"Huh," Kara said surprised. "So... you've met my sister, and all my friends."

"Yeah," Kate said, awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

"Also, welcome to my Earth. And thanks for popping into my innermost thoughts and rescuing me," Kara continued, looking like she wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Is this a typical Wednesday for you guys? Because if it is," Kate said with a straight face, "I'm really looking forward to a Saturday night."

"Not scared off?" Kara asked hesitantly.

"Please," Kate scoffed. "I'm made of tougher stuff than that."

"Whew," Kara sighed in relief.

"What kind of losers have you been used to dating if your secret agent sister and a little dangerous mind game scare them off?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kara asked coyly. Kate grinned.

"Not really, I'll outlast them," she promised. Kara smiled and pulled her down for another long kiss.

Kate had left a few hours before, and Kara was disappointed, but the girls night in they were having was certainly improving her mood. She'd gotten the approval to leave the sunbed shortly after Kate had reluctantly left to get back to Gotham, with a promise that she'd come back in a week.

Alex had sensed her dampened mood, and called all the girls together, which is how she found herself nestled on the couch with Alex and Kelly, Lena relaxing on the chair, with Nia on the floor, leaning against her legs.

Kara insisted on it being a pajama party, which was well received, although Lena had given her a hard time until she broke out her pouty eyes. She ended up in Kara's Christmas PJ's..

Alex was passing her a bowl of popcorn, and Nia was laughing at the romantic comedy they'd put on. Predictable, but it was just light-hearted enough to sooth her nerves from the events of the last few days. She'd fielded more questions about Kate than she thought her friends would have, after Nia had innocently asked about 'her girlfriend'. Neither Kelly nor Lena had heard of Kate's existence, so they were naturally interested.

"It's new," Kara explained. "We really haven't known each other long, and we only officially started dating like three hours ago."

"I want to know when you started dating women," Lena asked. "Because I didn't even know you were bi."

"It's not women, it's just Kate; she's special."

"Special in what way?" Kelly asked, munching on the popcorn. Kara smiled.

"All ways. She's amazing." The whole group let out a chorus of 'aww's'.

"Is she hot?" Lena asked. Kara bit her lip and nodded quickly.

"Yup."

"Like supermodel hot, or girl next door hot?"

"She's really cute," Nia agreed.

"She's like... soft butch barbie," Alex chimed in. Everyone turned to look at her.

Kara narrowed her eyes. "If you hit on my girlfriend, I'm gonna shoot you with my laser vision."

"Whoa, jealous much?" Alex prodded. "I am not into your girl, I have an amazing woman all my own." She kissed Kelly's cheek.

When a knock came on the door, it surprised them all, since everyone she knew was either in this room, or knew she was in good hands. Plus, it was pretty late by this point. Kara looked over, lowering her glasses to peer over the frames, and gasped in delight. She bounded to the door, and opened it to reveal a disheveled looking Kate Kane, holding a bag and looking forlorn.

"Kate," Kara said happily, pulling her inside and into a tight hug that left her wincing slightly. "What are you doing back?"

"I didn't feel right leaving you after all, so I talked an old friend into keeping an eye on Gotham for me for a few days so I could come back. Brainy hooked me up," she explained. Then her eyes fell on the group in the living room. "But I see you've already got plans, and I definitely should have called first, so I'll just-"

"Umm, no," Kara said quickly. "You are just in time for our girl's night in. We started a movie, but we can start it over for you," Kara promised.

"Oh, I'm sure I can get into it wherever it's at," Kate said, pulling off her boots, and letting Kara tug her into the living room.

"You already know Alex and Nia, this is Alex's girlfriend Kelly, and my best friend Lena," Kara introduced. "Lena, Kelly, this is my girlfriend Kate."

Being the first time she said the words out loud, Kara expected that she might feel awkward, but instead she just felt warm. The thought made her even happier, and she found herself beaming and smiling widely.

Kate gave a half wave, slightly awkward. Kara tried to alleviate the awkwardness by gesturing to the open spot on the couch.

"Oh no," Lena said quickly. "If I have to wear these ridiculous clothes, she does too." She gave Kate a wicked grin. "It's a PJ party, after all," she mocked Kara's earlier statement.

Kate shrugged. "I'm not really a 'Pj' kind of girl; didn't bring any."

"What were you intending to sleep in?" Lena asked shrewdly. Kate scratched the back of her head and looked away. Lena laughed, a deep and throaty sound. "I like her. Definitely cute," she said to Kara, flashing back to their previous discussion.

"No worries," Alex answered, ending the conversation. "Kara's got plenty of extras."

Kate narrowed her eyes at Alex. "I thought we had an understanding, Alex. This is betrayal," Kate said, in mock anger.

"I think I could take you," Alex said, wholly unconcerned.

"I'm a vigilante. With a supersuit."

"And I'm a government agent, with tactical weaponry. Go put on some Pj's."

"C'mon," Kara took her hand, ending the argument, and led her past the partition into the bedroom, grabbing a set of pajamas from her drawer. She pushed Kate into the bathroom, and made to shut the door, but Kate tugged in her too, and then clicked the door shut. The pajamas fell to the floor, ignored, when Kara's arms snaked around Kate and hugged her fiercely. They stayed like that, in a warm embrace, until they heard Lena's voice in the next room.

"Seems like we lost the lovebirds. They'll probably be in there for hours."

"Umm, they better not. That's my sister!" Alex retorted. Kara giggled against Kate's neck. Kate just smiled and hugged her tighter.

"I missed you," Kara said simply. Kate agreed, nodding.

"That's why I had to come back. It didn't feel like we were settled enough for me to not see you."

"What do you mean, settled?" Kara inquired. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"What?" Kate asked, startled. "Of course not!"

Kara sighed in relief. "Whew, ok then."

"We just didn't have any processing time because I had to go right after you woke up," Kate explained. "Long distance relationships are hard, and I want to be sure we are both on the same page for how we can make it work."

"I wish you lived on this Earth," Kara mused unhappily. "Literally anywhere on this Earth and I could still get to you in minutes."

"Ok, well I don't have that luxury," Kate teased. "But let's not leave your friends out there. We can talk tomorrow. Also," she said quietly, "Your sister might stab me if I spend any more time with you behind a closed door."

"Didn't bring your stab-proof suit?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag out in the living room, which does me no good currently."

"Any... special reason... you brought the suit?" Kara teased.

Kate laughed. "Not for that, but hey, whatever you want babe."

"Put your PJ's on, stud," Kara said, blushing slightly, picking them up and handing them off to her.

"No need to get shy now, it was your fantasy. And I saw the whole thing."

Kara looked mortified. "We are not talking about this."

"Like they aren't gonna know? Brainy saw, which I'm guessing means every one of your friends will hear about it too, in great detail. I already had to talk to Alex about 'booty calls', thanks to him." Kate explained, while she shrugged off her jacket.

"Oh, no," Kara lamented. "You are absolutely right. I'm going to have to change my name, and move. Possibly to another Earth."

"Already looking to move in with me, huh?" Kate teased, as she pulled her shirt up over her head. Kara stopped talking mid-thought as that toned skin was revealed. Her gaze must have been glazed over, because Kate waved a hand in front of her face with a grin. "My eyes are up here, babe."

"Wasn't looking at your eyes," Kara said boldly, scooping her up with a firm grip on her backside, depositing her on the counter, despite Kate's protests. Kara pressed her body close, tilting Kate's chin upwards and kissing along her jaw. Kate moaned, moving her legs open wider, allowing Kara to get as close as possible.

"This is new," she whispered, letting Kara's wandering hands caress over her bare skin. Kara was silent, as her kisses drifted downwards, over the leonine neck, and further still to nip at Kate's collarbone. Kate's hands had found their way into wavy blonde locks, and encouraged Kara to stay close, tugging her further down. Kara gave in to her insistence, kneeling on the tile floor and continuing her descent. Kara's fingers were working at the button of her jeans when a sharp rap sounded on the door.

"You guys joining us tonight?" Alex's gruff voice.

"Yeah," Kara said too quickly in a squeaky, suspicious sounding voice. She cleared her throat and tried again. "We'll, uh, be right out."

"Mmm hmm," Alex said, not convinced, her voice fading as she moved away. Kara huffed out an annoyed groan, burying her face against Kate's bare stomach. Kate just laughed it off, stroking her face for a moment, then pushing her back to hop off the counter. She took off the jeans herself, much to Kara's disappointment, and only soured her mood further when Kate put the pajama bottoms on.

"C'mon, love. Before your sister shoots me."

"I'll protect you."

"You know, I'm usually the tough girl in the relationship."

"You're still tough, but I can do the rescuing too, you know."

Kate kissed her one more time before she opened the door and let Kara lead her back into the living room, a sheepish expression on her face. They settled in on the couch, Kara snuggling into Kate's side with her arm around Kate's torso. Her cheek was against Kate's chest, and she found it incredibly soft and welcoming. Despite their varied experiences over the past few months, they'd never cuddled like this before and Kara found it to be soothing and sweet.

"Your hair looks like you just got fucked," Lena announced bluntly. Kara's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Lena!" She admonished.

"What? It's girl's night. We always tell the truth at girl's night. So spill it. Did you just get fucked?"

"Do not answer that!" Alex warned her, shutting her eyes dramatically and covering her ears with her hands.

Kara shook her head quickly. Kate snorted in laughter, trying to stifle it with a hand over her mouth.

"Did _you _get fucked?" Lena turned the question on Kate.

"I can promise you, neither of us is that quiet, or that quick," Kate answered Lena finally. Lena nodded and accepted the answer, leaning back into her chair and sipping her glass of wine. Kara had hidden her face against Kate, who kissed the top of her head.

Alex groaned and turned the TV up. "Back to the movie, yeah?"

"I know we talked about making this a sleepover, but in light of your new arrival..." Lena trailed off with a shrug.

"Yeah, we're gonna go. Have a good night, Kara," Nia said brightly, pulling on her shoes. "Nice to meet you, Kate!"

"You too," Kate called back, leaning against the side of the couch, her arms crossed.

"We're headed out too," Alex said unnecessarily, since she already had her coat on and was helping Kelly into hers. "Have a good night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'm sure we won't," Kate said cheekily. Alex rolled her eyes and groaned internally. Kara blushed as she closed the door behind her sister. She shook her head at Kate, but couldn't hide the grin.

"She'd probably like you if you stopped antagonizing her. You might actually be friends."

"Maybe, if I wasn't sleeping with her sister," Kate pointed out. She did have something there, Kara thought. Maybe it was time for a subject change.

"I can't believe you came back," Kara said happily, nearly skipping back to Kate's side and taking her hand. She pulled Kate upright and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," Kate responded easily. Kara beamed at her words, pulling back just enough to kiss Kate.

Christmas in Midvale seemed like a simple enough proposition. Kara had certainly made it sound appealing; warm weather, a trip to the beach, a delicious home cooked feast. But now that Kate was standing at Eliza's front door next to a radiant Kara, she was having second thoughts.

What possessed her to think that she could calmly spend three days with a nice, normal family? She wasn't cut out for that. Not since her mother and Beth had died had she had a holiday with any semblance of normalcy. In fact, she hadn't even come home for the last three Christmases with her father, choosing instead to continue her training.

But something in Kara's voice when she asked Kate to join her made the younger woman want to say yes immediately. Some sort of child-like whimsy to her tone? Maybe. Or maybe it was just the fact that the blonde Kryptonian goddess had asked her, had wanted her, of all people, to spend the holiday together.

"You gonna stand there all day, Kane?" Alex needled her, and when Kate whirled around to look at her, she was standing behind them, arms crossed over her chest, with her head slightly tilted. Kelly was next to her, an amused grin on her face as she watched the exchange.

"Lay off her, Alex," Kara frowned, ever the protector. "It was a long drive, she's probably tired."

Kate was saved from the need of a witty comeback by the door opening, Eliza's wide smile greeting them.

"My girls are home!" She immediately engulfed Kara into a hug, and held out an arm to sweep Alex up too. "And it looks like you brought the two prettiest ladies with you. You must be Kate and Kelly," Eliza said, pointing at each of them in turn. "Well come in, I won't leave our guests standing on the porch."

"Mmm, do I smell lunch?" Kara asked happily, dropping her bag to skip happily into the kitchen.

"It's not done," Eliza called to her. "You and Alex can bring your bags upstairs while I finish up."

"Can I help?" Kate asked her, passing her bag off to Kara when she whizzed by.

"I'd love that dear," Eliza smiled at her. "It's just a pot of soup, but I can always use company."

"You have a beautiful home," Kate complimented as they walked through to the kitchen, Kate taken aback slightly by the open lightness of it.

"Thank you," Eliza said politely back. "Have a seat, let me get you a drink."

"You don't need to wait on me, Mrs. Danvers, let me be helpful," Kate stressed,

"You have already been more helpful than I can put into words."

Kate looked at her quizzically.

"Kara. You make her happy. I've never seen her like this. Well, she's always bubbly," Eliza corrected. "But aside from Alex, she's never been this comfortable around someone else. I worried when she first came to Earth to stay with us. She lost her whole world. Granted, she got a piece of it back now that she knows some of her people, including her mother, are still alive. She was such a strong kid, but she's grown into an even stronger young woman. I worry about her, of course I do. But I worry less since she told me about you."

Kate stiffened. "I'm not that great," she said seriously.

"I think you are. You must be. Kara has never connected with someone the way she has with you. And she's an excellent judge of character."

"I love her," Kate said simply. "And that's a big step for me, but she's worth it. She's worth risking my heart."

Eliza smiled, dropping the conversation when Kara, Kelly and Alex made their reappearance. Granted, with Kara's superhearing, she knew the girl had heard everything said anyway. Her assumption was proven correct when the first thing Kara did was gather Kate into a tight hug.

"Soup's ready," Eliza interrupted, serving up an extra big portion for Kara.

The day passed peacefully, the family catching up, and Kelly and Kate enjoying Eliza's stories of young Kara and Alex's adventures.

Later on that night, Alex and Kelly offered to start a campfire in the pit in the backyard, and Kara volunteered to fly into town to get take out, leaving Eliza and Kate free to pick back up on their earlier conversation.

"Kate," Eliza said quietly. "You haven't said much about your family."

Kate shrugged. "It's not a very happy story. My mother, sister and I were in a car accident when we were young. I got away safely. My mother died instantly, but my sister was missing. We never found her, my dad and I. That's another story entirely," Kate shook her head. "Which is still not resolved. Beth... she's someone different now. It really changed my dad. I love him, but what happened changed us all."

Eliza nodded sadly. "When Jeremiah was gone, the first time, Kara and Alex were more distant and sorrowful. I've seen that firsthand. I mean, I'm sure they saw changes in me too."

"No one gets through life without some sadness. It makes it hard. To love." Kate settled on.

"Forgive me if I'm overstepping," Eliza said hesitantly. "But I get the sense that you've really struggled with trust in relationships."

Kate nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "There was someone when I was younger. It was hard, when it didn't work out. Because she wasn't ready to be herself and let others see that side of her."

"You seem like you've always been proud of the woman you are."

Kate nodded. "But it took me a while to get over her. When I met Kara, I still wasn't. Sophie was in my life, even though she's married now. It took time until I could see that there was still love out there for me, even if it swore it was straight and wore a cape."

Eliza laughed. "The way I hear, you wear a cape too."

"I suppose that means I can't pick on her for that. But the skirt... I feel like that's fair game," Kate pointed out.

They kept laughing until Alex poked her head inside. "Got the fire going, are you coming out? Or just going to keep laughing like hyenas in here?"

"We haven't decided," Kate said.

Kara made her entrance then. "I got dinner! And I got extra potstickers!"

"How many orders?" Alex asked. "Kelly and I have a bet going."

"Twelve," Kara said.

"Ha!" They all heard Kelly's triumphant cheer from the fire pit.

Kara woke up the next morning, and reached out, only to find Kate's side of the bed empty and cold. She'd obviously been gone for a while, and it made Kara frown. Without fail, Kara woke up first, and always got to snuggle with Kate, inevitably leading to a mock fight about why she always had to rise with the sun.

Throwing on an oversized sweatshirt, Kara padded down the stairs, finding Eliza at the counter with the newspaper and a cup of coffee, but didn't see anyone else. Eliza noticed her confusion.

"Oh, Kate and Alex went for a run this morning. Maybe 45 minutes ago?" Eliza said, glancing at the clock.

"Went for a run?" Kara parroted back, looking confused.

Eliza laughed. "Yes, honey, that's a thing humans have to do if they want to stay in shape. We don't all have Kryptonian stamina gifted from the sun."

"Haha," Kara deadpanned. "I've just never seen Kate work out."

"That's the thing about long distance relationships. You don't get a chance to see what your partner is like regularly," Eliza said wisely. "But I have to say, you really took this long distance thing to a new level... Alternate universes?"

Kara shrugged. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Now that's true," Eliza agreed. "In love, huh?"

Kara smiled and nodded at her. Eliza beamed back. "I'm so glad you're happy, sweetie." They shared a sincere hug, and Kelly made her entrance at that point, looking around for Alex, presumably. 

"Running." Kara told her. Kelly looked at the clock.

"This early? Danvers is a beast to wake up before 8."

"Oh, trust me, I know," Eliza said conspiratorially. "You're talking to the woman who had to wake her up for school for twelve years." Kelly laughed. "I think she's trying to prove she's just as tough as Kate."

Kara's superhearing picked up heavy breathing and footfalls coming down the road. "They're on their way back," she told Kelly. The trio took their coffees to the back porch in time to watch Alex sprinting around the corner, a look of triumph across her face. Kate came into view less than a minute later, clearly out of breath and exhausted.

Kara's sharp intake of breath at the sight of her made both Eliza and Kelly grin knowingly. Kate's choice of workout attire was definitely not lost on Kara. Her abs were on full display in the sports bra, and if Kara's glazed look as she practically drooled was any indication, the tight shorts weren't hurting either.

"Kane," Alex taunted. "If I had known I was running with my grandma, I'd have slowed down."

"Shut it, Danvers," Kate shot back, trying to catch her breath as she leaned against the railing. "You have longer legs than me. Push ups, right now,"

"If you think I can't beat you at push ups, then you're cracked as well as slow," Alex said confidently. She immediately got down into position, and Kate scrambled to follow.

It was a special kind of torture for Kara, watching Kate's arms and abs tighten and contract with every movement of her body. She had to look away twice, because she thought she might spontaneously combust from the sight.

Kate was still going strong when Alex's arms started to shake.

"Oh, Danvers, give it up. I've got this one in the bag."

And she was right, because only a few seconds later, Alex's arms gave out on her, and she collapsed with a soft 'omph'.

Just to prove her point, Kate did three more, grinning at Alex the entire time.

"Rub it in," Alex mumbled.

Kate pushed back into a plank, then pushed up to her knees. "Best out of three?" she offered, running her fingers through her unruly hair.

"What's next? Arm wrestling?" Alex asked her.

"Sparring," Kara offered, trying to act nonchalant. Judging by Kate's predatory grin, she failed.

"That would be more unfair than running," Alex said sadly. "I'm a trained combat specialist."

Kate scoffed. "No offense, but I've trained harder and longer than you. Military school, specialists around the world. You can't begin to compare."

Alex rose to her feet. "Just for that, I'm not going easy on you."

"It's not gonna happen," Kate shot back. "For the record, I'm only agreeing to this because Kara suggested it." She gave Kara a wink, and she promptly blushed in response.

"Girls," Eliza cut in. "Let's not fight. It's family time. And frankly, I think it might be too much for Kara to watch."

"Eliza!" Kara hissed out, mortified.

"Sweetie, I'm not blind or stupid," Eliza said gently, resting a hand on Kara's shoulder. "And even if I was blind, I could still see your heart eyes from across the room."

Kelly and Alex were chuckling, clearly agreeing with Eliza's observations. Kate took pity on the blushing superhero, and stepped up on the porch and took Kara's hand in her own.

"Well I love your heart eyes. And your beautiful smile. And everything else about you," Kate promised, kissing her cheek. "Thanks for the workout, Alex. I'm gonna hit the shower."

Kara straightened her glasses, and crossed her arms self consciously. Alex watched her fidget for a few seconds, then made a 'shooing' motion with her hand.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go... make sure she knows that the shower temp can be touchy," Kara explained, turning and darting inside.

"Hey! I need to shower too, so make it fast!" Alex called after her.

"You should use the outdoor shower," Kelly suggested. "If you want one at all."

Alex groaned, and covered her face with her hand. "Can we not? That's my sister."

Kelly shrugged. "You can't blame her, those abs and all the tats? Kane's hot."

"Mmm, I'm going to do some gardening," Eliza said serenely. "Or maybe I'll go hit the grocery store. Either way, I'm staying out of the house for a while."

Alex took a seat on the steps with a sigh, and took Kelly's coffee out of her hands. "I'm not going back in for my own, so I'm drinking yours."

Kelly just grinned and snuggled up next to her. "I'm a good sharer."

Kara hesitated for a moment outside the bathroom door. The shower was running, and she could hear Kate humming lowly, hear the soft sounds of the water hitting her naked body. That was all the encouragement she needed to open the door, strip off her clothes, and slide the curtain back. Kate's back was to her, a spectacular view to be sure.

"You coming in? Or are you just gonna stand there and watch?" Kate teased, not turning around.

Kara smiled and slid in behind her, wrapping her arms tightly around the other woman. "How'd you know I was there?"

"The cold breeze. Plus I could hear you drooling."

"Not uh!" Kara protested. "I was completely drool-free."

"I'm glad you're attracted to me," Kate said honestly. "Because I'm wicked into you too."

Kara smiled into Kate's neck, kissing her wet skin, and running a trail up to behind her ear, a spot Kara knew from experience would make her girlfriend shiver and melt. Kate was pliant, turning her head to give Kara more room, and holding on to her arm for support in the slippery shower. Kisses turned into roving hands, and soon Kate was stifling her moans with one of Kara's arms around her waist, and the other dancing over her stiff nipples.

Kara turned Kate around and pressed her up against the shower wall, making Kate hiss out in surprise at the cold surface. Her discomfort dissipated instantly when Kara knelt down in front of her, hands on her hips, encouraging her to spread her legs.

Kate threw her head back against the tiled wall at the first touch of Kara's warm tongue against her. ''Oh god, Kara," she groaned, reaching down to steady herself with a hand on Kara's shoulder.

Her legs were threatening to give out on her, both from her workout earlier, and the sensations coursing through her body from Kara's ministrations. Kara's hands tightened on her hips, holding her upright easily with her superhuman strength. Her movements never slowed, bringing Kate right to the edge of what promised to be an epic orgasm, and then tipping her over when Kara sucked her clit roughly into her mouth.

Kate couldn't help how loud her cry was, and she hoped desperately that the sound did not carry downstairs to the rest of the household. How could she look Eliza in the eye, and Alex's teasing was bound to be unbearable. The thought of all that was wiped away when she looked down to see Kara looking back up at her, a proud look in her eyes. 'She should be proud of herself,' Kate thought, biting her lip.

"Are your legs going to hold you if I let go?" Kara asked her. Kate nodded.

"Possibly."

Kara stood, wrapping her up in a tight hug that Kate returned with just as much force. Kara made soft contented noises, her face buried in Kate's shoulder as they swayed slightly. Kate pulled back slightly so she could kiss Kara, loving the way she could taste herself on Kara's lips.

"That was nice," Kate said finally. "Do I get to repay the favor?"

"Nope, no time." Kara shook her head. "It's beach day!"

"You in a tiny bikini might actually be the death of me," Kate whispered. Kara smiled at her.

"We'll have to test that theory."

"What a way to go, though," Kate mused. "That's my new choice if I have to pick a death. Killed by your beauty."

"How about if you don't predict your untimely demise, and we just enjoy this trip together?" Kara requested. "I want to make every moment that we're together count."

"I think that's the best plan," Kate smiled at her, and kissed her soundly.

A/N: My intent is to leave this beast of a story at the ending right here. Unless... Well, we will see how the Crisis plays out, and if there's Kara/Kate interaction there that begs me to do a follow up, then I will. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
